Rebelles de père en fils
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: La Révolution commence à gronder en Amérique. Son représentant, Alfred, demande désespérément de l'aide à son deuxième père Francis, représentant de la France. Ce dernier se montre récalcitrant jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore une lointaine époque où lui aussi s'était montré rebelle contre son propre père, l'Empire romain.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau One-shot de ma part! J'avais envie d'explorer les similarités entre Francis et Alfred et donc voici le résultat.**

 **Crédit: Himaruya Hidekaz est le génie derrière Hetalia.**

Rebelles de père en fils

Francis Bonnefoy, représentant de la France, avait été très surpris lorsqu'il reçut la visite de son fils Alfred Jones, représentant des treize colonies américaines, au château de Versailles.

D'abord surpris de le voir sous forme d'adulte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était encore un enfant. Il eut du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait vite grandi! Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait qu'environ cent-cinquante ans. Pour une nation, c'est jeune. Francis lui-même n'avait atteint l'âge adulte qu'à cinq-cents ans. Et c'était principalement parce qu'il avait obtenu son indépendance. Alfred, lui, était toujours une colonie.

Et une colonie anglaise, soi-dit en passant, ce qui rendait encore plus étrange le fait qu'il ait pu se rendre en France, seul. Il y avait clairement un truc qui se tramait.

Qu'importe, la nation aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés accueillit le jeune blondinet à bras ouverts.

–Alfred, mon garçon, sois le bienvenu à Versailles ! lui dit-il. Regarde-toi, comme tu as grandi ! Te voilà déjà devenu un homme !

–Merci, Papa, répondit la jeune nation. Je suis heureux de te voir.

–Et moi de même ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ta visite. Comment vas ton frère Mathieu ? Je m'ennuie tellement de lui.

La confiscation forcée de son fils, Canada ou Mathieu Williams, par son amant, Angleterre ou Arthur Kirkland, était encore très récente. Ce fut très douloureux, mais il n'en voulait pas trop à son aimé. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à ses dirigeants et il lui avait promis de prendre bien soin de leur fils.

–Il va bien, papa. Daddy doit se battre pour convaincre son gouvernement de le laisser préserver ses coutumes françaises héritées de toi. Mais sinon, il prend bien soin de lui, je te l'assure.

–Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Mais toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Soudainement, Alfred prit un air déterminé. Une étincelle de combativité et de force que le Français avait rarement vue dans les yeux de son fils adoré. Cela inquiéta la vieille nation. Son enfant avait changé.

–Papa, j'ai l'intention de me révolter contre Daddy.

–Quoi ?!

Il s'avéra que les nouvelles ne circulaient pas très vite au 18e siècle. Alfred avait toujours admiré Arthur. Jamais l'idée qu'ils puissent entrer en guerre aurait pu effleurer l'esprit de qui que ce soit. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

–Alfred, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu te révolter ?

–Après la guerre de sept ans, Daddy s'est retrouvé endetté. Du coup, pour renflouer les caisses de l'État, son gouvernement n'a pas trouvé de meilleure idée que de taxer mon peuple. Mais des taxes injustes et qui risquent de ruiner mes citoyens !

–C'est la triste réalité, mon garçon. Ce monde n'a jamais été juste.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'opulence dans laquelle sa noblesse se vautrait tandis que son peuple mourait de faim. Et jamais son roi ne l'écoutait tout comme il l'avait ignoré quand il l'avait supplié de ne pas donner son fils, Mathieu, à l'Angleterre. Jamais dans sa vie de nation, il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

–Mais Papa, tout ce que je demandais à Daddy était qu'au moins mon peuple puisse être représenté à l'assemblée à Londres. Comment des gens du vieux continent peuvent-ils décider du destin des miens à leur place ? C'est illogique ! Et Daddy n'a fait que répondre que j'étais trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décisions ! Il me traite encore comme un enfant et croit mieux savoir que moi !

–Et tu as donc décidé de te révolter à cause de ça ?

–Tu peux comprendre, Papa. Les philosophes de ton pays dénoncent constamment ce genre d'injustice.

En effet, le siècle des lumières battait son plein en France. Les idées se bousculèrent et se fracassèrent. Il y avait fort longtemps que Francis n'avait connu une telle ferveur philosophique.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de penser à tout cela. Et puis, sa question de départ demeurait sans réponse.

–Alfred, je t'en prie. Dis-moi enfin pourquoi tu es ici.

–J'ai… J'ai besoin de ton aide, Papa.

–Comment ?!

Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Non seulement il voulait entrer en conflit mais il voulait que son propre gouvernement l'aide ?

–Papa, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que Daddy est très puissant. Je n'aurai aucune chance de le vaincre tout seul. Si je veux parvenir à obtenir ma liberté, j'ai besoin d'un allié dont la puissance puisse rivaliser avec la sienne et, bien entendu, j'ai pensé à toi.

–Alfred, commença Francis sur ton dur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la lourdeur de la tâche que tu me demandes ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai les moyens de te venir en aide ? Mes caisses aussi sont à sec ! Et mon gouvernement devrait entrer en guerre avec l'Angleterre alors qu'on vient tout juste de retrouver la paix ? Et pourquoi donc ? Pour aider une colonie insoumise sans rien attendre en retour ?

Et de plus, Francis n'avait nullement envie de retourner en conflit contre Arthur. D'autant plus que s'il aidait Alfred, leur couple s'en retrouverait sous de sévères tensions. En effet, Arthur n'avait jamais voulu enlever Mathieu à Francis mais il avait dû obéir à ses gouvernements. Heureusement, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il puisse visiter les garçons aussi souvent que possible. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un aussi dévoué compagnon qui était aussi déterminé que lui de ne pas laisser les guerres entre leur deux pays détruire leur vie de famille.

Mais s'il aidait Alfred, il lui faudrait convaincre son roi et ce serait de sa propre initiative.

Arthur aimait tendrement le fils dont il avait la charge. Il était sa fierté, sa joie de vivre. Ho ! Bien sûr, il aimait aussi Mathieu mais il avait passé plus de temps avec Alfred, donc, c'était certain que ce dernier avait eu plus d'impact dans sa vie.

Arthur était également quelqu'un de protecteur et possessif. Sûrement, jamais il ne voudra accorder l'indépendance à son enfant adoré. Et si Francis s'en mêlait, jamais il ne lui pardonnera.

Arthur avait pris le Canada car il y était obligé, mais si Francis aidait Alfred à obtenir sa liberté, il n'aurait pas d'excuse. Et le Français n'avait nullement envie de sacrifier sa fragile quiétude familiale et conjugale. D'autant plus qu'il était vrai que son royaume était en difficulté financière.

Mais son fils était têtu comme ses parents. Et il ne craignit pas d'insister.

–S'il-te-plaît, papa ! Je te promets que mon peuple rendra la pareille au tien. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Jamais Daddy n'entendra raison et je veux être libre ! N'as-tu jamais voulu être libre lorsque tu étais jeune ?

Cette dernière phrase alla frapper une corde très sensible dans le cœur du Français. Soudainement, Francis prit un air plus sombre. Non pas de haine et d'hostilité, mais de tristesse et nostalgie.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de cet aspect-là de son enfance avec ses fils. Il n'en avait jamais eu envie… Et il n'en avait pas plus envie maintenant.

–Alfred… Puisque tu es mon fils, je t'autorise à loger dans mes appartements pour la durée de ton séjour, ici. Cependant, on doit remettre à cette conversation.

–Mais Papa !

–J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton ferme et décidé. Laisse-moi du temps. Je te donnerai ma réponse définitive quand je serai prêt.

Francis sentait déjà que ce sera une longue et pénible réflexion.

…

Cette nuit-là, Francis s'étendit dans son lit aux broderies précieuses dans son opulente chambre aux milles trésors. Versailles n'était qu'excès dans le plaisir et le luxe. La vanité et l'orgueil y atteignaient son paroxysme. Ainsi que l'aveuglement face à la misère en-dehors de ce monde cloîtré.

Cette nuit-là, Francis se sentait incapable de fermer l'œil. Le marchand de sable était en train de le bouder définitivement. Ou plutôt était-il trop intimidé par la difficulté de le distraire de ses pensées.

Alfred avait vraiment réussi à raviver des vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs de son enfance. Une époque qui avait précédé la Renaissance et le Moyen âge. Une ère que les philosophes admiraient aujourd'hui : l'Antiquité. Et plus particulièrement la période de l'Empire Romaine : où son père régna sur l'Occident et une partie de l'Orient.

Et Alfred avait raison. Étouffé par le contrôle de son paternel, Francis chercha également à avoir son indépendance. Et il s'en souvint que trop bien.

 _Mille cinq-cents plus tôt_

Francis était né en 50 avant Jésus-Christ, à Rome, sous le règne de Jules César après l'invasion des Gaules. Il l'était l'aîné d'une fratrie composé d'Antonio (futur Espagne), de Marco (futur Portugal), de Vlad (futur Roumanie), de Feliciano (futur Italie du Nord) et Lovino (futur Italie du Sud).

Ils vivaient leur enfance dans un monde parfait. Rome était à son apogée. La science, la technologie, l'art, l'économie, le divertissement fleurissaient partout. Ils dégustèrent de la nourriture riche venant d'un peu partout dans l'Empire. Ils se baignaient dans des bains publics chauffés. Ils s'amusèrent à parier sur leurs gladiateurs préférés en prestation au Colisée. La vie était juste sublime.

Qui aurait pu s'en plaindre ? Eh bien Francis, l'aîné, apparemment.

–Papa, quand est-ce qu'on va devenir grands ?

Il avait osé dire ça en plein repas de famille. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement tous ensemble autour d'une table ronde dans leur luxueuse résidence en marbre blanc. Le silence s'imposa subitement, Tous ses frères le regardèrent, confus, comme s'il avait dit un truc tabou.

Son père, un homme de forte carrure et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, lui répondit calmement sur ton inquiet :

–Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Francis ? N'es-tu pas heureux avec nous, ici ?

C'était bien ce que le représentant de la Gaule romaine craignait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il vivait dans le cocon qu'était Rome. Il avait vu défiler plusieurs générations mais lui et ses frères étaient toujours des enfants. Il avait hâte de devenir un adulte, mais quand ?

–Combien de temps encore on va rester des enfants, Papa ? Je ne suis pas malheureux de vivre ici, loin de là, mais j'ai maintenant plus de trois-cents ans. J'aimerais grandir et avoir des responsabilités comme toi.

–Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de cela, mon garçon, répondit Romulus, représentant de l'Empire Romain. J'ai tout sous mon contrôle. Être une nation adulte est très difficile. Crois-moi, toi et tes frères avez de la chance de vivre la vie paisible que vous vivez.

–Es-tu en train de dire qu'on ne grandira jamais ? On ne pourra jamais devenir autonomes ?

–Francis, avertit son père sur un ton plus autoritaire. Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous tous. Donc, ne discute pas mes décisions.

–Mais si c'est si difficile, on pourrait te donner un coup de main et…

–Francis, ça suffit ! Finis de manger ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Le futur Français fut estomaqué. Son père était parfois sévère mais jamais devant une innocente question comme celle-ci. Il ne comprit pas. En quoi était-ce mal de demander de croître comme tout être vivant normal ? Francis savait se battre, il avait appris le fonctionnement de l'État, de l'Économie et de la Politique. Il voulait prouver à son paternel qu'il pouvait l'aider à gérer l'Empire et le rendre fier. Déjà qu'il se rendait peu souvent dans ses propres terres.

C'était comme si son père lui cachait quelque chose.

Et un jour, l'Empire se fragilisa. Il fut atteint par une grave crise. Francis n'en savait pas grand-chose. Son père était très évasif sur la question et leur disait de ne pas s'en mêler et que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais alors, en espionnant les conversations, il finit par entendre que la Gaule était mêlée à la crise.

Et ce fut un déclic pour le jeune blond. C'était la chance de sa vie ! Il s'agissait de ses propres terres à lui ! Il allait se rendre là-bas, se défendre et aider à régler le problème. Il allait prouver à son père qu'il était suffisamment mature pour gérer ses propres affaires et il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser mûrir et lui confier plus de responsabilités. Oui, c'était un plan brillant !

Ainsi, il désobéit et se cacha dans un chariot de chargement de nourriture en direction d'un campement militaire en Gaule. Il n'avait que l'apparence d'un gamin de onze ans. Il espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas rejeter à cause de cela, surtout qu'il était largement plus âgé que les mortels !

Il avait emporté son épée et son armure. Il était à la fois excité et anxieux. Son père allait entrer dans une colère noire lorsqu'il apprendrait sa fuite, mais Francis ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre ainsi. C'était la seule occasion de faire entendre raison à son géniteur et il devait la saisir.

…

Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, il fut vite découvert. Les soldats le regardèrent, confus, se demandant d'où venait ce bel enfant aux longs cheveux blonds, armé comme eux. En effet, peu d'entre eux avait eu la chance d'apercevoir les célèbres enfants de Rome. Seul un guerrier le reconnut.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande carrure avec des épaules larges, un torse bombé et des membres forts. Il enleva son casque et apparut une modeste chevelure châtaine. Mais il respirait l'autorité et Francis comprit qu'il avait affaire à un général. Il suffisait de voir la soumission que les autres soldats lui rendaient.

Il lui tendit la main et lui dit :

–N'aies pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Mon nom est Posthume. Et toi, il me semble t'avoir déjà vu auprès de notre chère nation ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Francis se sentit en confiance et finit par confier :

–Mon nom est Francis, fils de Rome, représentant la Gaule Romaine et je suis ici pour défendre mon territoire contre les envahisseurs barbares.

Posthume lui sourit dans une manière qui se voulait rassurant et répondit :

–Et bien, quelle chance nous avons d'avoir un tel allié avec nous. Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. Nous nous préparons pour une bataille, dès demain. Je vais vite t'aider à te préparer et voir l'étendu de ton talent.

Et Francis crut que c'était sa chance. Et bien évidemment, il la saisit.

…

Postume et son armée parvinrent à vaincre les Francs, un peuple barbare germain qui tentaient plusieurs fois d'envahir la Gaule, sans succès définitif. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Francis s'était vaillamment battu. C'était sa première véritable bataille. Il avait été un peu chamboulé lorsqu'il dût confronter la réalité de la guerre. La violence, la mort, la souffrance… Il avait toujours senti une douleur dans son cœur quand son peuple était dans le trouble et maintenant il saisissait pourquoi.

Les Francs étaient ses ennemis de longue date et toujours son père avait assuré lui-même sa défense, mais cette fois, il s'était débrouillé seul… Il avait hâte de montrer à son papa ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais alors, les choses se compliquèrent.

Il ne savait pas trop comment cela s'était produit, mais Postume, le général, se retourna contre l'autorité impériale et ses troupes le suivirent.

Cela arriva tellement vite qu'il se retrouva confus. Il demanda à l'homme à qui il faisait confiance des explications :

–Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je devais retourner à Rome.

–Tu ne peux pas, répondit le chef militaire vêtu de sa toge, dans ses appartements à l'intérieur d'un château.

–Pourquoi ?!

–L'Empire romain est trop affaibli et il a trop malmené la Gaule. Il est temps d'en faire un empire séparé. Et toi, Francis, son représentant, tu es enfin prêt à en prendre la charge. Désormais, je serai à ton service, en tant que premier Empereur des Gaules.

–Quoi ?!

Son « Empereur » s'était incliné devant lui dans un sincère geste de révérence et de respect. Et il se releva en proclamant :

–Vous devez le sentir en vous. Votre peuple est colère contre l'Empire. Il désire sa liberté qui leur fut brutalement arraché par Jules César, malgré tout mon respect envers ce valeureux guerrier.

–Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ?

–Quoi, on ne t'a jamais appris ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et à la plupart des peuples celtes ?

Francis fut perturbé. Le sujet de sa mère était plutôt sensible. Elle était morte lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Son père n'avait jamais voulu en parler, disant que c'était trop douloureux. Il lui avait promis de lui en parler lorsqu'il serait grand.

Mais soudainement, il réalisa que son père l'empêchait de grandir. Du coup, il ne lui dira jamais ce qui était arrivé à sa mère ?

Subitement, il commença à perdre confiance en son paternel. Il voulait savoir la vérité.

Mais il voulait savoir autre chose.

–Dîtes-moi, Postume, si je vous suis, que va-t-il advenir de ma famille ?

–Rassurez-vous. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'emparer de Rome. Je désire me concentrer sur vos terres et diriger leur défense contre les Germaniques. Rome est en crise et n'est plus en mesure d'assurer la sécurité aux frontières du Rhin. L'Empire des Gaules sera allié de l'Empire romain mais séparé. Ce sera pour le mieux.

Francis se laissa séduire. Son père était trop occupé à batailler contre les Perses. Il était suffisamment grand pour assurer sa propre défense. D'autant plus qu'il voulait être autonome. Ne plus être sous la tutelle romaine.

Puis Postume jugea bon d'ajouter :

–Et si vous voulez connaître la vérité entourant les circonstances de votre naissance, je serai ravie de vous amener auprès de votre tante, Britannia, qui sera heureuse de vous rencontrer et de vous en parler.

Et cela acheva de convaincre le jeune latin de devenir complice de cette révolte contre son propre père, le puissant Empire romain.

…

Les années passèrent et le nouvel Empire des Gaules sembla stable et réussit même à s'étendre en Bretagne et en Hispanie. Francis resta toujours un enfant mais il commença à voir des changements en lui. Il commençait à prendre de la maturité.

Malheureusement, les choses dégringolèrent très vite. Postume se fit assassiner par ses propres troupes. La nouvelle le choqua. Mais pourquoi ? Il croyait qu'il était très apprécié des siens ? Mais son père lui-même n'était-il pas habitué à voir ses patrons se faire assassiner les uns après les autres ? C'était un miracle que l'Empire ne soit toujours pas tombé devant une telle instabilité.

Mais qu'importe ! Francis se retrouva pris de panique ! Il ne savait plus comment retrouver la stabilité ! Les successeurs furent tous tués et les Barbares profitèrent de la nouvelle crise pour retenter une invasion. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, l'armée romaine avança dans ses terres.

Francis devait se douter que son père ne resterait pas là sans rien faire.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, son dernier empereur rendit les armes et accepta la réunification avec le grand Empire.

Lorsqu'on lui apprit la nouvelle, Francis avala difficilement sa salive. Son papa devait être dans une terrible colère contre lui. Vulnérable, il trembla malgré lui.

Et ses tremblements se muèrent en une paralysie lorsque son paternel pénétra de manière fracassante sa chambre où il était recroquevillé sur une chaise en tissu vert.

Affublé de son armure avec sa soyeuse cape rouge, mais avec la tête nue de son casque, un homme de grande taille avec une courte barbe et des cheveux châtain foncé en bataille se tenait majestueusement debout. Ses yeux de bronze, autrefois rempli d'une vive lumière d'amour paternelle brûlaient désormais d'un ardent feu de rage.

–Francis…

–Papa.

–Mon fils, j'espère que tu as conscient de l'immense gravité du geste que tu as commis, dit-il sur un ton tranchant qui ne laissait aucune place au débat. D'abord, tu m'as désobéi et as fui la maison. Tu t'es mis en grave danger en faisant cela !

–Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé !

–Silence ! Je te laisse imaginer ma réaction lorsque j'ai su qu'un général gaulois dont j'avais chargé de défendre les frontières du Rhin durant ma campagne en Perse a décidé de se révolter contre mon autorité…et que soi-disant leur nation s'est jointe à eux.

Là, ce fut le tour à Francis d'être irrité. Son père ne parlait plus de lui comme s'il était son fils, mais plutôt comme s'il était…une possession !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa enfin protester :

–Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! M'aurais-tu seulement laissé grandir un jour ?! Non, j'en doute fortement ! Je me suis montré valeureux sur le champ de bataille, mais cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour toi ! Au fond, tu as toujours eu l'intention de garder moi et mes frères auprès de toi, sous ton contrôle, pour le restant de nos jours !

–Je ne te permets pas de me parler de la sorte !

–Je me fous de ta permission ! Tu étais pris dans une grave crise : l'Anarchie ! Du coup, tu étais de moins en moins disposé à défendre mes propres frontières. Je devais agir !

–J'avais tout sous contrôle ! Jusqu'à ce que ce Postume se révolte. Mais tu n'étais pas censé te joindre à lui. Tu étais censé demeurer sagement à la maison !

–Comme je le disais ! Tu veux juste me garder sous tutelle !

–Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour mener un empire ! Tu n'as même pas tenu plus de dix ans !

–J'ai trois cent-ans ! Tu étais déjà autonome à mon âge ! Mais admets-le ! Je te sers principalement de trophée ! De symbole de tes années de gloire sous la commande de Jules César où tu as massacré des innocents pour envahir la Gaule pour ta propre cupidité ce qui a arraché la vie de ma mère!

Romulus fut pris de court par la dernière phrase. Comme une grande claque propulsée de plein fouet au visage. Comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Il fut pris d'un immense effroi.

Comment son fils avait-il pu savoir tout ça ?

–Comment est-ce que tu… ?

–Comment est-ce que je le sais ? Comme tu le sais bien, mon empire a pu s'éteindre jusqu'en Bretagne et j'ai pu rencontrer ma tante Britannia pour la première fois de ma vie. Et bien sûr, celle-ci s'est empressée de me dire toute la vérité.

Romulus garda le silence, mais abhorra un air fermé, presque impénétrable. Francis s'empressa d'ajouter :

–Comment as-tu pu ? Tu m'as fait croire que Jules César avait uni la Gaule à l'Empire pour mieux la défendre contre les barbares tout en lui apportant la civilisation… Mais tu as en réalité conquis de force ce territoire avec cruauté. Pour ta propre gloire personnelle. Et tu as pris ma mère de force pour que je vienne au monde ce qui entraîna sa mort. Est-ce que tu as dit le même genre de mensonge à mes frères ?!

–C'est la réalité de ce monde, Francis! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

–Alors, pourquoi m'avoir tout caché? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'as aucun regret de l'avoir fait? Ho! Bien sûr que tu ne le regrettes pas ! C'est l'ultime symbole de réussite de Jules Césear, le fondateur de ton cher Empire…

–Ça suffit ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Emballe tes affaires ! On rentre à Rome sur le champ ! Et pas un mot de plus durant le voyage !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, son père quitta la pièce avec autant d'éclat que lorsqu'il avait rentré. Francis savait que désormais, il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'avoir la liberté de nouveau. Son père allait désormais raffiner sa surveillance sur lui. Mais il ne regrettait rien du tout.

Autrefois, il vit son père comme un héros et modèle, mais maintenant, il le vit comme un tyran et dictateur.

…

Francis se trouvait dans le forum romain. Un lieu dynamique où on retrouvait plusieurs temples et monuments affublés de milles richesses. On y retrouvait des marchés, plusieurs services publics, des lieux pour se rencontrer et discuter. C'était un des nombreux symboles de la civilisation romaine.

Francis, sous la surveillance d'un des gardes de confiance de son père, s'agenouilla devant une statue de taille modeste pour prier. Il s'agissait d'une femme, vêtu d'une splendide tunique et une couronne entourée de grandes épines comme le soleil.

Elle était belle et captivante mais toutefois humble à sa manière. Ce n'était pas une divinité majeure comme Junon, Minerve, Diane ou Vénus. Mais récemment, c'était devant elle qu'il venait prier.

Et ce jour-là, son père décida de se montrer. Il avait été bien sûr informé de la nouvelle habitude de son fils aîné de venir se réfugier dans ce coin. Il devinait aisément pourquoi.

Il devait parler à son fils, avant que leur relation ne se désagrège au point de non-retour.

–Francis…

Ce dernier sursauta mais se dépêcha de l'ignorer pour se reconcentrer sur sa prière. Romulus ne se découragea aucunement et décida de plutôt joindre son fils en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il contempla la statue. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement.

–Libertas, la déesse de la liberté, dit-il. On dirait que quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourra te faire changer les idées.

Francis remarqua que son père se montrait de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il retrouvait enfin le parent aimant qui l'avait élevé. Mais il était toujours aussi en colère et continua donc de lui tourner le dos.

Romulus, non découragé, continua alors :

–Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément. J'ai laissé ma colère me contrôler. C'était une erreur. Il est également vrai que j'ai passé les derniers siècles à vous surprotéger, toi et tes frères. Mais crois-moi, je le fais dans votre intérêt.

Toujours le silence. Romulus poursuivit :

–Je n'aurai jamais dû te mentir à propos de ta mère, mais j'en ai tellement honte, si tu savais. Tu n'as aucune idée ce que la soif de conquête, de pouvoir et l'influence de tout un peuple peut faire faire à une nation. Cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait, et c'est pour cela qu'encore aujourd'hui, je me sens comme un monstre.

Soupirant, il passa aux aveux :

–Mais quand tu es venu au monde, tu as illuminé ma vie. Tu m'as rendu père. Tu as mis fin à de longues années de solitude et tu as rempli mon cœur d'amour. Et cela fut encore plus merveilleux lorsque tes frères sont venus te rejoindre. Je t'aimais tellement qu'à ma grande horreur, je me retrouvais à ne pas regretter ce que j'avais fait à ta mère même si ta naissance avait causé sa mort. J'étais égoïste au point que j'ai préféré te cacher tout cela pour ne pas que tu détestes. Je ne voulais pas briser notre relation. Mais au final, je découvre que le mensonge était la plus mauvaise option.

Et à ceci, Francis ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

–Sur ce dernier point, tu as fort raison.

–Francis… Je sais que cela va prendre pour que tu me pardonnes, mais crois-moi si je vous garde toi et tes frères auprès de moi, c'est vraiment pour vous protéger. La vie de nation n'est pas facile, tu en as récemment fait l'expérience. Et je ne parle pas de la solitude qui vient avec. Les guerres incessantes que se font les hommes pourraient rapidement détruire vos relations fraternelles et jamais, je ne pourrais permettre une telle chose de se produire. J'avais également peur…que tu commettes les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Mais son fils l'ignora de nouveau. Il était toujours en colère. Triste, Romulus répondit :

–Je t'aime, mon garçon. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Et il quitta sans un mot de plus.

…

Francis eut du mal à véritablement pardonner son père. Leur relation n'eut jamais pu redevenir comme avant. Au moins, il faisait un effort pour être un peu plus cordial avec lui. Mais il gardait sa fibre rebelle en lui, même s'il savait que son père n'allait plus jamais lui laisser d'occasions de lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais un jour…tout s'écroula.

L'Empire Romain était fortement affaibli au point qu'il avait dû se séparer en deux, mais cela n'eut aucun effet pour freiner le déclin du plus puissant empire que le monde ait connu…jusqu'à sa chute définitive.

Germanie, le garde du corps de son père, s'était retourné contre son maître et avait envahi Rome avec ses troupes.

476\. L'année où son monde s'écroula définitivement après de longues périodes où sa maison fut mise à feu et à sang. Et où son père mourut bravement dans la bataille pour les défendre cédant la représentation de son peuple à Italie du Nord, si jeune et si fragile.

C'était le choc… Son père ne reviendra plus jamais.

Et Francis s'en voulut. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rappela combien il aimait son père malgré tout ce qu'il ait pu faire. Et maintenant, il venait de le perdre pour toujours.

Il avait toujours désiré sa liberté…mais pas comme ça. Mais était-ce vraiment la liberté ?

Ni lui ni ses frères n'étaient préparés à la fin de la seule vie qu'ils n'aient jamais connue. Et sans leur paternel pour les protéger, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Et le pire arriva lorsque Germanie les sépara. Comble de malheur, Francis se retrouva aux mains des Francs, ses ennemis de toujours. Désormais, il serait leur représentant. Il aurait voulu leur résister, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il était seul, démuni, déstabilisé, en deuil…

Il lui fallut apprendre à être fort. Il accepta de mal gré de se faire baptiser aux côtés de Clovis 1er et s'engagea dans sa toute nouvelle vie. Il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Il devint enfin un adulte. Germanie mourut à son tour laissant derrière lui de toutes nouvelles nations (dont son futur amant, Angleterre). Francis s'était enfin accommodé des Francs et prit enfin le plein contrôle du nouveau royaume qu'il représentait.

Et malgré lui, il commença à être fier de cette nouvelle identité. La langue, la culture, la cuisine, les coutumes… Il était enfin une nation forte et indépendante.

Son seul regret fut sa relation difficile avec ses confrères qui fut effectivement très difficile et le fait de ne jamais avoir pu se réconcilier officiellement avec son père avant que ce dernier ne quitta ce monde.

Si seulement, il avait pu aider ce dernier ?

 _Retour au moment présent_

Le lendemain, Francis avait enfin pris sa décision. Il était allé rencontrer Alfred dans son salon privé au château de Versailles. Ce dernier attendait sa réponse avec anxiété.

Et sa réponse vint ainsi :

–J'accepte de t'aider. Donne-moi juste le temps de convaincre mon propre roi.

Ses vieux souvenirs lui firent comprendre quelque chose. C'est que peu importe combien un empire était puissant, il finissait par prendre fin et les colonies qui en étaient dépendantes pouvaient devenir vulnérables.

L'Empire britannique était en ascension mais ne sera pas éternel. Il voudrait bien protéger ses enfants de la lourde responsabilité d'être une nation mais c'était une idée utopique.

D'autant plus que si Arthur continuait d'exercer un contrôle excessif et néfaste sur Alfred, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, leur relation risquerait d'en être profondément dégradée, comme lui et son père, Rome.

Il ne voulait surtout que cela arrive. Alfred devait grandir et poursuivre sa propre destinée.

Arthur allait le détester pour ça et cela lui prendra du temps pour se faire pardonner, mais il le faisait pour son bien en même temps. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seront tous les deux pris dans une grave guerre en Europe qui exigera de demander l'aide de leurs enfants, mais encore faudrait-il que leurs enfants soient préparés à cela.

Et finalement, on ne pouvait tout simplement retenir quelqu'un contre son gré. Les idées philosophiques bouillonnaient plus que jamais. Les gens supportaient de moins en moins l'injustice. Autant en Amérique qu'en France. L'Histoire était en marche. Il serait inutile d'y aller à son encontre et il priait pour qu'Arthur comprenne rapidement.

Et Alfred, ému, lui répondit :

–Merci Papa.

 _Un siècle plus tard_

–Regarde Alfred, lança Francis. Voilà mon cadeau !

Francis avait convoqué son fils pour commémorer le centenaire de la Révolution Américaine. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied avec son gouvernement pour lui offrir un présent digne de ce nom pour célébrer l'alliance franco-américaine qui avait permis à son fils de gagner son indépendance.

Son fils était juste à côté de lui et était émerveillé par le gigantisme du présent.

–Wow ! Tu t'étais vraiment donné, Papa. Est-ce que c'est… ?

–C'est une représentation de Libertas, la déesse romaine de la liberté. Mon pays a également commencé à l'utiliser comme symbole sauf que nous l'appelons Marianne.

–C'est vraiment sympa comme cadeau, mais…

–Mais quoi ?

–Pourquoi la statue n'est pas assemblée ?!

En effet, la statue revêtue de cuivre était belle mais ne tenait pas debout. Ce à quoi le Français répondit tout simplement :

–Bien quoi ? Cette statue fait quatre-vingt-douze mètres de haut ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait te l'amener d'un continent à l'autre en un morceau ?!

–Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de me la montrer _après_ avoir fini de la monter ?

–Eh ! Je manque d'argent ! Et puis, c'est un cadeau fait à toi ! Tu n'as qu'à le monter toi-même !

–Ce n'est pas du tout sympa de ta part. Moi aussi, je manque d'argent ! Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on me fasse un présent aussi énorme !

–Eh ! Je me suis ruiné pour financer ta Révolution, donc, ne soit pas trop ingrat !

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux pays se disputèrent sur comment ils allaient trouver l'argent pour finaliser la statue.

Car il ne faudrait pas oublier que la relation entre les États-Unis et la France n'était pas des plus harmonieuses, même parfois désastreuse, mais ils seront toujours plus similaires qu'ils ne le pensent et toujours liés par un lien invisible mais fort et affectueux.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Il se peut que je me sois trompé avec certains fait historiques, notamment l'épisode de l'Empire des Gaules. En même temps, les sources là-dessus ne sont pas très top.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu.**


End file.
